Dead of the Night
by MistressRaven1605
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha went full demon on Kagome when she's alone. Where is Miroku, Sango, and Shippou? Who will save Kagome? How will she escape? But what if this happen in her world at her home? When her family is not there?
1. I'm Going Home

Dead of the Night

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.....

Enjoy this horror fic

Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha went full demon on Kagome... when she's alone... where is Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.... who will save Kagome? How will she escape.... but what if this happen in her world at her home... when her family is not there? Read to find out... Pairings: I/K M/S..... R&R Please no flames thanx

Chapter 1 I'm going home

"Kagome wait I didn't mean it like that." Inuyasha yelled after Kagome as she ran towards the well. "OSWARI." She yelled not even facing him, tears streaming down her face.

Flashback

_ "Inuyasha, your suppose to come to hell with me, yet your protecting this stupid girl. Hmmm I see now, she my replacement isn't she?" A young woman with long raven black hair, and cold brown eyes spoke with a laughing voice. "No, she will never be your replacement, no one can replace you, Kikyo." The silver haired man spoke clearly, Kagome couldn't believe what she heard. "No one can replace you, Kikyo." The way he said made it sound like he was still in love with her. "Well, then if you still love me, then kiss me, and tell this bitch to leave us, and never come back." Kikyo screamed out with hate towards Kagome, he turn to Kagome but before he could speak, tears started to fall. She turned and ran, all she could think is that now Inuyasha could love Kikyo now, with out her in the way. She grabbed the jewel shards that she had and threw them to the ground. "Kagome wait I didn't mean it like that." Inuyasha yelled after Kagome as she ran towards the well. "OSWARI." She yelled not even facing him, tears streamed down her face._

End Flashback

She stood at the well looking down, she knew if she jumped in she would never be able to come back, ever. "KAGOME WAIT" She heard Inuyasha yelling to her in the distance. She jumped, falling deeper and deeper into the well, all around her started to glow bluish purple, then she hit hard ground. She climbed out of the well to see that she was inside the well house, she walked towards the door, then stopped and looked back at the well, then went out the door. She saw her brother Souta running around the tree with this tall boy with black hair and gold brown eyes, his name was Jin. "Sis your back!" Souta yelled out in joy. "Hi, Kagome. Where did you come from? I thought you were sick and in the hospital." Spoke Jin, Kagome made a face of anger, when she remembered all the sicknesses her ojiisan came up with. "Argh, He lied, I was not sick." "Oh. Gomen" Jin said, apologetic "Merushi-" Kagome said as she walked towards the house.

"Oh no, she dropped the jewel shards, now she can never come back." Inuyasha yelled out towards Sango, and Miroku who were just standing there in surprise of what Kagome did. "Ha, the bitch left us, Inuyasha. Now we can be together forever." Kikyo said in a cold but happy voice. "Never, Kikyo this is your fault." He screamed out, as he lunged at Kikyo. He slashed her arm, where she was hit the first time, when Naraku had tricked them, causing her to die, him being stuck on the tree, and Kagome coming into this. "Argh... huff no... you... cough can't... do... this huff to.. me..." Those were her last words as she fell to ground, dead. Sango looked up at Inuyasha, just in time to see red in his eyes, before he jumped down the well. "No Inu..." she couldn't finish, he had just jumped down the well.

Short chapter.... yes... well Gomen

Translations:

Oswari- sit boy

Ojiisan- grandfather

Gomen- Sorry

Merushi- Thank you

Next chapter.... Kagome's families go out.... leaving her alone in the house... then she get an unexpected visitor...

till next time Byes

Rocker-angel15 :P


	2. Suprise visitor

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.....

Enjoy this horror fic

Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha went full demon on Kagome... when she's alone... where is Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.... who will save Kagome? How will she escape.... but what if this happen in her world at her home... when her family is not there? Read to find out... Pairings: I/K M/S..... R&R Please no flames thanx

Chapter 2 Surprise Visit

"Kagome were going out, and Souta is at Jin's house so you be alone tonight. Don't stay up too late. Ok Bye" Yelled Kagome's mother up the stairs. With that there was a slam at the door as Kagome watched from her window as her mother and her ojiisan leave. 'Argh they decide to leave the day I come back how nice.' Kagome thought to herself as she grab her book and sat down on her bed and began to read.

Two hours had gone by, Kagome started to wish that she hadn't left the feudal era. 'Where is everybody? Dam you Inuyasha, why did you have to do that to me? You care more for Kikyo.' Kagome thought to herself, as a single tear dropped down her pale face.

Flashback

_ "No, she will never be your replacement, no one can replace you, Kikyo." The silver haired man spoke clearly, Kagome couldn't believe what she heard. "No one can replace you, Kikyo." The way he said made it sound like he was still in love with her. "Well, then if you still love me, then kiss me, and tell this bitch to leave us, and never come back." Kikyo screamed out with hate towards Kagome, he turn to Kagome but before he could speak, tears started to fall. She turned and ran, all she could think is that now Inuyasha could love Kikyo now, with out her in the way._

Flashback End

Kagome laid there on her bed, she was remembering the past events. 'No on could replace you Kikyo. Inuyasha how could you be so stubborn. Ya right, no one but a clay figure could replace her. That all she was, clay with a soul.' Kagome started to cry, her pillow was soon drenched in her salty tears. She had cried herself to sleep, she didn't notice a figure in her house, at her door, watching her with its crimson blood red eyes. The figure stumbled in to her room, moved swiftly towards her bed, She tossed to her side, and opened her eyes. She gazed upon silver hair, then the horrible eyes, She quickly sat up and scurried to her feet. She knew who it was, but was not expecting him to be like that. "_Inu.. ya...ash....a" _She whispered, in fear and surprise, then she heard this deep growl come from him.

She ran past him fast, she fell down the stairs but it didn't stop her. She could hear him growl then turn and chase after her. 'I got to get him to the well, then I have to get him back.' Was all that went through her mind as she ran to the well house. She opened the door, she ran down to the well, then she remembered.

Flashback

_She grabbed the jewel shards that she had and threw them to the ground. "Kagome wait I didn't mean it like that." Inuyasha yelled after Kagome as she ran towards the well. "OSWARI." She yelled not even facing him, tears streamed down her face._

Flashback end

She threw them to the ground, so that ment she had no way of getting through the well. She all a sudden heard a growl behind her, she turned around to see Inuyasha standing there at the door of the well house, an evil smirk was pasted on him face. "Heh you thought you could get away from me did you, heh well you can't go anywhere now, your mine." He said with a twisted evil tone. He pounced on her, pinning her to the ground, his lips brushed her, then he forcefully kissed her, his claws where ripping her shirt where he had her pinned. Blood poured from her wounds, which his claws had cut, he kissed her neck, then lick her, then he bit down on her neck, she screamed out in pain. That was the last thing she remembered, she woke to find herself naked, blood pouring from many places. Then she notice that Inuyasha was gone, she look at the side of the well and saw the jewel shards. She grabbed them then ran outside, since it was night, she thought no would see her. She ran inside and threw herself in the bathtub. She filled it with water, she had to clean the blood off of her, the water soon turned red from her blood, she cried, she knew she couldn't face her mother, nor could she face her friends. 'Kuso Inuyasha. Why Inuyasha, why were you full demon? Why did you mark me? Why did you mate with me? I thought you loved Kikyo.' She cried to herself.

Sorry guys that all... I decided to change the rating.... hope you like this story...

Translations:

Osuwari- sit boy

Ojiisan- grandfather

Gomen- Sorry

Merushii- Thank you

Kuso- Shit

Next chapter.... well I'm not sure of it myself... I need to think of what to write... so...

till next time Byes

Rocker-angel15 :P


	3. What to do?

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.....

Enjoy this horror fic

Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha went full demon on Kagome... when she's alone... where is Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.... who will save Kagome? How will she escape.... but what if this happen in her world at her home... when her family is not there? Read to find out... Pairings: I/K M/S..... R&R Please no flames thanx

Chapter 3 What to do?

It had been five months since the incident, Kagome was worry, went to see her doctor to get herself tested, and what she feared was true. She was pregnant, she didn't want to tell her mother, but she knew she had to. She stepped on the bus, there was only three other people on it, she took a seat at the front. Her mind was on one thing, one thing only, Inuyasha, what was she going to tell him, did he even remember what he did to her. She knew her friends would be worried, she had to return, she knew that if she stayed in her world for much long that Inuyasha might come looking for her. She walked from the bus to the long stairs of her grandfathers shrine, her home, the place where all this kuso happened. She opened the door, and called out for her mother, who came walking down the stairs. "Kagome what is wrong?" Her mother asked her in a worried tone, Kagome looked at her mothers face, all the courage she had was lost, by the worried look in her mother face. "Nothings wrong, I was just seeing if you where here." Kagome spoke with a forced smile, as she turned and walked out the door towards the well house. She pushed the door open, she walked down the steps that lead to the well, she poke her over the top of the well, she took whatever sense was left in her and she jumped down down deeper into the well, where the purple blue colour surrounded her. She hit the hard ground, she look up to see shallow light shining into the well, she climbed the vines on the side of the well. She poked her head out first to see if there was anyone there, but the forest seem to be completely empty, she pushed her self out and on to the soft grass beside her.

Mean while, Sango was sitting beside Miroku, who had his arm around her. "It been months since she left, and he went after her. She hasn't come back and he hasn't left that tree. I'm really worried now. What do you think Miroku?" Sango asked him in a extremely worried voice, he looked at her with sadden eyes, then he spoke, with the same worried voice as her. "I don't know. I'm worried that he might have done something bad to her." He closed his eyes then continued. "He might of hurt her, maybe even raped her, or worse killed her. Remember he came back covered in blood, and Shippou said that he smelt Kagome all over him." He was about to say something else when he saw Kagome approaching them. Sango looked up, then scurried to her feet and ran to Kagome and gave her a hug. "Oh my god are you ok? I'm so glad your back. What did Inuyasha do to you?" Her questions were popping out non-stop, but Kagome didn't answer. Then in a low voice she asked where Inuyasha was, Sango looked at her blinked one then turn to the tree, Kagome knew that she meant he was up in his tree. Sango looked at Miroku, who nodded then the two walked away leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Kagome walked up beside the tree, she look up to Inuyasha's red haroi, it seem like he had been sitting there for a long time, because she noticed the his haroi was damp. "Osuwari" She said shallowly, at that point he was flung down to the ground, he knew that meant, Kagome was there. He looked up, his face wasn't angry like it always was when she gave sit command, but it was calm and sadden. He stood up and look at Kagome in her eyes, she felt weird being around him after what happened, he slightly smile, but it soon faded. He remember everything, he remember being evil, he remember her terrified face, the tearing of her clothing, the softness of her skin, the taste of her, ever little detail was left in his mind. "Inuyasha, I have something that I need to tell you." She spoke shallowly, her eyes looking towards the ground, she couldn't look at him, she didn't want to tell him but he need to know. She felt his clawed hand touch her face turning it so that she was facing him. "I know what you've come to tell me, I smell it on you." He spoke then pulled her into a deep loving hug, his eye sadden, then he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you, please forgive me." A single tear dropped from Kagome's eye, she pulled away and look him straight in the face. "Inuyasha I forgive you, and I want you to know that I love you, and that what you did was because you were truly in love with me." She said softly then kissed him, which surprise him, so he kissed her back.

yes I know the chapter kinda short... but oh well... I don't have a lot of ideas any more

oh yea this chapter is somewhat cute at the end...

Translations:

Osuwari- sit boy

Kuso- Shit

This might be my last chapter... I really don't know what I would write for a next one. If you peoples want another chapter then tell in your reviews what you want to see in the next chapter kays -

till next time Byes

Rocker-angel15 :P


End file.
